Redemption
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Years after the war for Cybertron Knock Out is sent on a mission to Earth and Starscream gets involved. Can the two former Decepticons work together and redeem themselves from their past mistakes? Rated T for violence and just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Since he had switched sides after the war Knock Out had been trying to fit in with the Autobots. But this had been easier said then done since a lot of cybertronians couldn't let go of the past.

So when he received a mission from Ultra Magnus to transport a minicon who was carrying important data to the Autobot base on Earth he gladly accepted.

The minicon's name was Pixel and he was small even for a minicon and he could only communicate through beeps and boops. Knock Out was currently taking Pixel to the ship they'd be taking.

"Nice color choice." Knock Out said to the minicon noticing he was also red. And Pixel beeped happily at the compliment.

* * *

Before the two entered the ship and set a course for Earth. And Knock Out kept having to stop Pixel from playing with the buttons on the control panel.

This is gonna be a long flight." Knock Out thought to himself.

Just then Knock Out felt something brush against the back of his helm. And turned around to see Starscream standing there with his missiles aimed him.

"Your taking me to Earth so I can get revenge on the Autobots." Starscream hissed at him. "And don't even think about calling for help or I'll blast you to bits."

"Oh scrap." Huffed Knock Out trying to think of a way out of this.

"Hey wait what that minicon doing?" Asked Starscream seeing that Pixel was looking at a button.

"No Pixel don't touch that!" Knock Out yelled. But too late the minicon pressed the button and activated the ship's hyperdrive.

"Oh scrap!" Starscream and Knock Out both shouted at once as ship suddenly shot through space.

"Are you happy now Starscream?" Knock Out deadpanned.

"How is this my fault the minicon hit the button?" Starscream defended himself as he and Knock Out were both forced to hold on to the seats as neither of them were buckled in.

"Because I could have been watching him if you hadn't come in here waving those missiles around." Knock Out scolded. "How did you even get on the ship anyway?"

"I snuck in last night when no one was here and hid in the storage closet." Starscream explained.

"Not good." He added seeing they were flying into an meteor shower.

Starscream quickly grabbed the steering wheel of the ship and started trying to navigate them through it.

While Knock Out grabbed Pixel to prevent the minicon from being injured during the wild ride they were now experiencing.

Pixel now had coolant tears of fear in his optics and a very freaked out look on his faceplates.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Knock Out promised the frightened minicon. "Maybe this will teach you not to push random buttons." He thought.

Just then Starscream accidentally hit the ship's wing on one of the meteors causing it to break off.

"Smoove move." Knock Out told him.

The next thing they know the ship was hurling towards a planet but both mechs we're to worried about crashing to tell which one.

To spite their best efforts the ship entered the planet's atmosphere and if things weren't already bad enough the ship's door broke off.

Knock Out could feel himself about to fall out of the ship as he held on to Pixel trying to use his servos and body to as a shield planning to keep his promise not to let any harm come to the minicon.

When Starscream suddenly shoved him back into the ship but ended up falling out of it himself.

And the next thing Knock Out knew he blacked out from the intense heat of the ship crashing into the planet below.

* * *

Knock Out woke up awhile later and realized he was on Earth.

"Well we made it to Earth after all." Knock Out said before realizing he was alone.

He was worried about Pixel when he saw the minicon was nowhere insight.

But was relieved when he saw the minicon's footprints leading away from the crash site. The poor minicon must have been freaked out from the crash and ran off.

Knock Out got up to look for him but fell back down and saw that he had been injured in the crash but luckily not badly.

As a medic he could easily fix himself and the ship had luckily landed in the forrest and it was night so there were no humans around so he'd have time to repair himself then look for Pixel.

He got to work on fixing the damage he'd received in the crash. But suddenly thought of Starscream and how the seeker had perverted him from falling out of the ship only to do so in his place.

Sure it had been mostly the flyer's fault they'd crashed for trying to highjack the ship. But he had save the Austin Martin from falling to his death.

And Knock Out hope the seeker had survived and was ok. But right now he had to think about the mission and finding Pixel.

And Starscream had survived worse but still Knock Out couldn't get the seeker off his mind think of him possibly laying hurt somewhere or worse.

But he didn't know where to even start looking for the seeker.

Knock Out finished repairing his damage and went to look for Pixel knowing the minicon was somewhere nearby and the mission depended on the data he had.

And Knock Out wanted to make sure the minicon was ok and hadn't been hurt.

So Knock Out transformed to his vehicle mode and drove off in search of the minicon.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"My first Prologue." "I hope I did ok on it." "And I hope you all enjoy this story." "feel free to rate and review."**


	2. Adventure

Chapter 1 Adventure.

Meanwhile in a nearby town a girl was walking down a side walk her name was Shayna Lockheart and she was on her way back to an apartment she shared with her beast friend DeAnn Mills.

When she saw some dogs barking at something and went to see what was going on. And saw that the dogs had something cornered in an alley.

So Shayna went and shooed them away. But when she saw what the dogs had been after it supposed her.

There in the back of the alley at a dead end was a tiny red robot who had it's hands covering it's face in the fetal position apparently having been frightened by the dogs.

"It's ok little guy their gone now." Shayna said to the robot. "And I won't hurt you."

Then the robot ran over to her and hugged her leg. He only came up to her knee.

"So what's your name and where do you come from?" She asked. Only to get several beeps and boops in response.

"Ok I don't understand that." Shayna told him. "But you can come with me till we figure out what to do with you because I'm afraid of how others might react and don't want the government coming after you."

Then Shayna started trying to think of a way to sneak the robot into her apartment without anyone seeing him.

When she ended dropping her purse by mistake and a 3DS system she liked to play fell out and much to her amusement the robot shot a laser like beam from its eyes and scanned the handheld gaming system the transformed into an exact copy of it.

"What just happened?" Asked Shayna as she flipped open the top of the new 3DS that was the robot she'd found.

Then it powered on and opened a writing app used to take gaming notes. And started writing on it.

"My name is Pixel and I'm a minicon from a planet called Cybertron." It said.

"Oh cool we can communicate now." Shayna told him. "Nice to meet you Pixel."

"Nice to meet you too and thanks for saving me from those Earth dogs." Pixel wrote on the screen. "I have to help my friend Knock Out he was unconscious went I left to get help are there any Autobots around here?"

"Not that I know of what's an Autobot?" Asked Shayna. "But I'll help anyway I can." She added.

"Ok follow me!" Wrote Pixel. Before he transformed and took off running.

* * *

Then Shayna had to run after him to keep up. They turned several corners and Shayna was struggling to keep up with Pixel.

Until she finally caught up to him. Only to find the minicon frozen in his tracks looking at another much larger robot.

"Oh so you must be Knock Out nice to meet you." Said Shayna who didn't notice Pixel shaking his head and waving his hands rapidly with a panicked look on his face.

"Die human!" Hissed the other Cybertronian who suddenly started firing a blaster at them.

Realizing her mistake Shayna scooped up Pixel and took off running with the transformer in hot pursuit.

Shayna managed to duck into a cave too small for the other Cybertronian to fit. But the other transformer wouldn't give up and was now blocking the exit.

"What's his problem?" Asked Shayna.

"Barricade isn't Knock Out." Pixel type on his screen after changing back to his 3DS mode. "And the Decepticons are bad news."

"Well how was I supposed to know? I can't understand you in your robot mode." Shayna said to the minicon.

But then they were both forced to the back of the cave because Barricade was still trying to reach them.

When all of a sudden a red Austin Martin slammed into Barricade then transformed into a Cybertronian and started fighting him.

It was a close fight but Barricade finally retreated after Knock Out sliced off one of his servos with his saw.

"You haven't seen the last of me trader!" Barricade growled before transforming into a cop car and driving off.

"This is Knock Out." Pixel wrote on his screen. Then Pixel change to his bot mode and ran to the red mech.

"Pixel glad your ok." Knock Out told him. "And I see you revealed yourself to a human."

"My name is Shayna." Shayna introduced herself.

"Well since you know of our existence you'll need a guardian." Knock Out explained. "But I have a mission to finish I have to get Pixel to the Autobot base here on Earth. And I can't do both at once."

Then Knock Out explained to Shayna about the Autobots and Decepticons and the war and how he used to be a Decepticon before changing sides and brought her up to speed on everything.

And she decided to help him and Pixel. Then since it was night she decided they should rest then decide what to do the next day.

Because Knock Out and Pixel had been thrown off course and didn't know how to find the Autobot base from there.

So Knock Out was going to recharge in his vehicle mode at the side of the road near Shayna's apartment and Pixel would stay in his 3DS mode to hide. So no one would find out about them. But it didn't work out that way.

* * *

Shayna entered her apartment at the same time her roommate DeAnn did.

The two women greeted each other but to Shayna's horror Pixel was now in his cybertronian checking things out finding everything about Earth interesting. And Shayna kept having to stand in front of him and to block him from DeAnn's view.

"Man your acting strange tonight." DeAnn told her.

"I had a long day I think I'm gonna turn in now." Shayna said to her before she started to her bedroom after motioning for Pixel to go in there when DeAnn wasn't looking.

But he went in DeAnn's room instead and to Shayna's horror DeAnn said it sounded like a good idea and started to go to her room. Shayna was desperately trying to think of a way to stall her and stop her from seeing Pixel.

When Knock Out appear in the window behind DeAnn with Pixel in his servo and Shayna watch him put the minicon in her window then changed back to his alt mode before anyone saw him.

Then Shayna told DeAnn goodnight and went to her room them let out a sigh of relief. And told Pixel to stay put in his 3DS mode or at least stay in her room.

Then went to bed. Only to be woke up by a crash and DeAnn's scream a few hours later. And rushed outside where the scream came from. And found DeAnn laying on the ground out cold and Knock Out pulling himself up off the ground.

"What happened?" Asked Shayna.

"Well you see." Knock Out started to explain.

(Flashback.)

Knock Out was trying to recharge in his vehicle mode when he noticed that when he had put Pixel in Shayna's room he had accidentally damaged the fire escape and since everyone was asleep decided to try to fix it before anyone noticed.

But he failed to see some ice on the ground and ended up slipping on it and landed with a crash.

Then DeAnn had come out to investigate and saw Knock Out in his Cybertronian from laying on his back.

"Oh hi there." Knock Out told her. But in his head he was saying. "Oh scrap!"

DeAnn upon seeing him screamed then fainted.

(Flashback ends.)

"And that's what happened Knock Out told her.

Fortunately no one else saw him. So Shayna got DeAnn inside and put her on the couch. And when she woke up Shayna introduced her to Pixel and Knock Out. And they brought her up to speed.

And both girls decided to go with them to the Autobot base. But as Shayna and DeAnn were packing Knock Out saw a news story that was on TV from the window.

"We don't know where the mysterious F-15 fighter jet that crashed came from or what happened to the pilot? But the military is going to look into it and will be keeping the jet at their base till they discover it's origin" Said the reporter.

Knock Out knew Starscream's jet mode as soon as he saw it shown on the news. "Oh scrap!" He thought.

This was bad as long as Starscream was at a military base he was in danger of blowing their secret. Not to mention if they learned Starscream was Cybertronian there was no telling what they'd do to him.

Just then Shayna and DeAnn came out all packed and ready to go with Pixel.

"We have to take a detour how do you girls feel about helping with a rescue mission?" Asked Knock Out.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well there you have it the first official chapter of Redemption." "The last one was the prologue." "Hope you all like the story so far." "Feel free to rate and review."**


	3. Rescue Mission

Chapter 2 Rescue Mission.

They got to the military base and were trying to think of a way to get in and get Starscream out.

They ended up having Pixel sneak in to the base control room and start messing with random stuff to keep everyone at the base busy so Knock Out was able to sneak in to get Starscream's jet mode. While Shayna and DeAnn stayed outside as look outs.

Knock Out carefully made his way to the hanger. And fortunately got there without incident.

"Starscream you sure know how to get yourself into some tight spots." Knock Out said to the seeker upon seeing his jet mode.

But the flyer didn't answer him. Which made him worry. So he ran a diagnostic scan on him and saw that Starscream had been injured and was unconscious. But was alive.

"Starscream you have to wake up!" Knock Out yelled in a scolding tone only loud enough for the seeker to hear him.

"Oh my poor helm." Starscream groaned as he came back online.

"How in the universe did you end up in a military base of all places?" The Austin Martin asked him.

"All I know is I crashed to Earth after I fell out of the ship I transformed planning to fly to safety but the heat of the planet's atmosphere made it impossible and I came too in my alt mode being brought here." Starscream explained.

"And I couldn't transform with all the humans in this place so I kept going in and out of consciousness." He added.

"I'll get you out of here Screamer but I need you to transform because I can't carry you but you can lean on me in your cybertronian mode." Knock Out told him.

"I don't know if I can but I'll try." Starscream said weakly.

Then he struggled to change into his bot mode while letting out grunts of pain. And finally managed to transform and fell to his knees and Knock Out could see coolant tears of agony in the seeker's optics.

Starscream was covered in burns and had several dents and even a few cracks on his frame.

Knock Out quickly assisted the seeker to his peds and helped him walk out of the base the way he had entered it. Pixel had turned off all the cameras so they didn't have to worry about being seen by one.

They managed to get outside the military base and into a forest that was far enough away from the base to not have to worry about being found and Knock Out called the girls and Pixel and told them where to find them and was relieved to hear that Pixel had also made it out safely.

Now he just had to wait for them to get there.

* * *

While they were waiting Knock Out started tending to Starscream's wounds.

The seeker had gone into recharge and Knock Out was glad because he had been in a lot of pain and the red medic was glad he was resting.

But then Knock Out heard someone coming and to his dismay Barricade emerged from behind the tree.

"I told you I'd be back trader." The Police car hissed.

"No not now!" Knock Out thought in a panic. "Can this please wait Starscream needs to have his injuries treated." He begged.

"Oh I have a quick fix for whatever ales him." Mocked Barricade as he walked over and started to rip open Starscream's spark chamber planning to kill the seeker then and there.

"No!" Knock Out yelled as he tackled Barricade trying to keep him away from the seeker.

But Barricade was beating the scrap out of the cherry colored medic. He now had Knock Out pinned to the ground and was about to finish him.

But suddenly Barricade was shot through the spark chamber and killed instantly. Knock Out looked over to see that Starscream had shot Barricade and saved his life.

But then the seeker fell to the ground unconscious because he was still injured. And Knock Out got to work trying to fix the damage as his medical training kicked in.

Just then Shayna and DeAnn got there with Pixel. And watched as Knock Out tended to the wounded seeker.

Luckily the damage wasn't life threatening but Starscream would have to take it easy for awhile.

After Knock Out treated his wounds he fix his own damage that he'd gotten fighting Barricade. And they decided to set up camp there for the night because it was out of the way enough for them to not have to worry about the bots being seen by humans.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out noticed Starscream trying to get up having regained consciousness.

"Lay back down your going to hurt yourself Starscream." Knock Out told him. "You need to give yourself time to heal."

"And you care why?" The seeker hissed. "Last time I checked you were an Autobot and I was a Decepticon!"

"You betray me and turned your back on the Decepticon cause." He added.

"I joined the Autobots because the longer I spent as a Decepticon the more I realized how wrong our side really was." Knock Out told him. "And you know you could have switched sides and changed for the better too."

"Oh could I?" "Because the last time I tried Arcee nearly killed me!" "I killed their friend remember!" Starscream shouted.

"The only reason you were accepted is because you never actually took a life you don't have any energon on your servos like I do!" The seeker continued.

"You were like a brother to me and you turned your back on me." He added.

"I did what I thought was right." Knock Out countered. "So since I betray you and you hate me then why did you save me when the ship was crashing back there and then again earlier when Barricade was about to finish me?"

"Because as angry at you as I am I don't want you dead." Starscream said letting his voice soften. "You were my only friend during the war."

"You were my friend too and still are." Knock Out told him. "So would you join the Autobots if I vouch for you?"

"I know there's good in you Starscream now how about you stop hiding it and start showing everyone that the past is over and that you've changed for the better?" He added.

"Ok." Starscream told him agreeing to help them. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Me too." Knock Out said as the two mechs made up. "And thanks for both saves by the way."

"Your welcome." The seeker replied. "And thanks for getting me out of that military base."

"Anytime." Knock Out told him.

Then since it was still the middle of the night they both decided to get some recharge and said goodnight to each other.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for chapter two." "Well actually chapter three counting the prologue." "Sorry about the wait I had a case of writer's block and the dialog between Knock Out and Starscream at the end of this chapter was a nightmare to come up with." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Feel free to rate and review."**


	4. The Test

Chapter 3 The Test.

The next day they made it to the Autobot base and Knock Out vouched for Starscream just like he said he would. And the seeker became an Autobot.

Optimus Prime then assigned Knock Out to be Shayna's guardian and Starscream to be DeAnn's but the seeker kept ditching her and she kept having to go with Shayna and Knock Out.

"Knock Out can be both their guardian." Starscream kept telling everyone. And they all questioned why the prime had assigned the seeker as a guardian anyway.

Later Knock Out confronted him on why he wasn't even trying to get to know DeAnn.

"I was second in command of the Decepticons I don't think she'd want me as a guardian." Starscream told him. "She and the other one can both be your charges." He added then took off down the hall before Knock Out even had a chance to speak.

"That went well." The red medic told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Shayna and DeAnn were talking in another part of the base. The Autobots had gotten into contact with their old friends at Unit E and they had made a new base on Earth and had teamed up with Unit E again only they had changed it's name to N.E.S.T.

And Shayna and DeAnn had both joined. And made friends with all the Autobots and people at the base and met Bumblebee and his team who had visited from the scrap yard earlier as well as the Autobot's other human friends Jack, Miko, Raf, Denny and Rusull.

DeAnn had been using a machine N.E.S.T. had. It was one of the ones Astronauts use that spines them in circles she was using it to get her used to whatever turbulence she might experience in Starscream's jet mode. Which had given Shayna a few laughs when she got out and was so dizzy she could barely stand up.

"Oh why couldn't Starscream be a pickup?" She had complained. "Seriously I must have thrown up twice now." "And I don't think me and Starscream are ever going to be partners anyway I mean he won't even talk to me."

"Oh give it time I'm sure you two will become friends." Shayna told her. "Knock Out said Starscream used to be a Decepticon so he's probably not used to having friends yet."

"I hope your right." Said DeAnn.

"Wanna go see what Knock Out is doing?" Asked Shayna.

"Ok but I have to do the machine one more time today." DeAnn told her.

"Actually I have to run some tests on it." Ratchet cut in. "I didn't like how it sounded when you were using it just now and want to fix the problem so you don't get hurt." "So go do whatever you want and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok thanks." Said DeAnn before she and Shayna ran off.

* * *

A few minutes later Starscream was walking down the hallway when he heard a strange sound and went to see where it was coming from.

He went to the training room of the base and saw the machine that DeAnn used was moving faster then normal.

Then his spark raced as he remembered she was supposed to be using it right at that moment. At the speed it was going it would be to fast for a human to survive in there.

"No!" "What's Ratchet thinking?" The seeker cried in horror. As he rushed to the training room to stop the machine before it was too late.

"DeAnn!" "Ratchet turn it off!" "Get her out of there now!" Starscream yelled at the top of his voice box. "Stop the machine!"

"What?" "Starscream I can't hear you." Said Ratchet a bit to calmly.

"Shut off the machine it's too fast you'll kill her!" Starscream half ordered half begged. "Turn it off or she'll die!"

"What?" Asked Ratchet still not being able to hear what Starscream was saying.

Then Starscream used his com-link to try to call Optimus.

"Prime!" "Prime your medic is killing my charge!" Starscream screamed into his com-link. "Tell him to shut down the machine!"

But there was so much sound Optimus didn't hear him.

"Oh nevermind there no time for this if you guys won't get her out I will!" Starscream cried as he ran over and broke the cockpit off the machine.

"DeAnn!" He yelled as he ripped it open. But was shocked and relieved to find it empty. "Huh?"

"Starscream I needed that!" Scolded Ratchet.

Just then Optimus walked in at the same time as Knock Out and both girls along with Pixel.

"What's going on why did you call Optimus?" Asked DeAnn.

"DeAnn your alright!" Starscream cried as he picked up the human gently as if she was made of glass and would shatter any moment. "I thought you were in there."

"I Ratchet had to run some tests on it to fix it." DeAnn explained. "So I was at a drive in with Knock Out, Shayna and Pixel."

"I'm so glad your safe." Starscream told her.

"But there was nothing wrong with the machine." Knock Out pointed out.

"I thought you wanted her to be Knock Out's charge?" Asked Shayna.

"Looks like you care for her after all." Ratchet said with a grin.

"You set me up." Starscream told Ratchet realizing what the medic had done.

"Ok maybe I wanted to test Starscream to see if he was truly guardian material." Ratchet told them.

"Optimus your medic is evil." Starscream hissed whipping away coolant tears of joy that he'd started crying upon seeing DeAnn was fine. As he gently put her down.

"Nice to know you care." DeAnn said looking up at the seeker who smiled down at her.

"Anytime partner." Starscream told her as they walked outside so they could finally talk and get to know each other.

"I think Starscream will make a fine guardian for DeAnn." Said Optimus.

"Your plan worked Ratchet." Knock Out told the other medic.

"I didn't expect Starscream to actually break the cockpit but it worked out for the best." Ratchet said to the Austin Martin.

"I'm just happy Starscream and DeAnn are a team now." Added Shayna.

"Now I have a cockpit to fix." Ratchet told them as he got to work.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry I was so late getting this chapter on here I was busy with other things." "And I apologize if this chapter felt short or like not much happened in it this one was more of a filler chapter I'll try to make the next one more interesting." "Hope your all enjoying the story so far." "Feel free to rate and review."**


	5. Unfriendly Fire

Chapter 4 Unfriendly Fire.

The next day General Galloway came to base and wasn't pleased to learn Starscream and Knock Out two former Decepticons had joined the team.

Though he didn't seem to mind the two girls. But no one at base liked him. But all just nodded and put up with him because he was a government higher up so what were they gonna do? And he would only be there for one day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the medbay Ratchet was looking over the data Pixel had brought to the base from Knock Out's mission.

The minicon was getting restless because he wanted to go play and kept messing with the wire that was transferring the data from his drive and knocking it loose.

"You have to be patient Pixel there's a lot of information on your drive that needs to be loaded to our main computer." Ratchet told the minicon who beeped in frustration.

Just then Shayna and DeAnn and heard the exchange.

"We can help keep him occupied while you do the transfer." Shayna offered. "We can stay and keep him company till the data is finished installing."

"How about some music?" Said DeAnn who took out her MP3 player and a speaker.

When she turned on the music Pixel started bobbing his helm to it enjoying the song.

"Good he's not disrupting the transfer anymore." Ratchet thanked the girls for getting the minicon to behave. "And your taste in music is a lot better then Miko's."

"I heard that!" They heard the other girl yell from across the hall.

* * *

While that was going on Starscream and Knock Out were both walking around outside the base. It was out of the way enough for them to not have to worry about anyone seeing them because all the humans at base know about them.

"I don't think Galloway likes us." Said Starscream.

"I don't think that guy likes anyone." Knock Out added. "Talk about a stick in the mud."

"I don't like him I think he tried to make a pass at DeAnn in the elevator." Starscream told the red mech.

"He was also checking Shayna out in the mess hall." Knock Out explained. "But I saw them get back at him."

"Oh?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah DeAnn accidentally tripped Shayna and caused her to spill her hot chocolate all over his uniform." Knock Out told the seeker.

"Karma gotta love it." Starscream chuckled. "That'll teach him to hit on them he's old enough to be their Dad."

"Karma had nothing to do with it." "I saw the girls give each other five when he wasn't looking they planned the whole thing." Knock Out laughed.

"So they planned it?" Said Agent Fowler who had just stepped outside and heard the two mechs talking.

And they both looked panicked for a minute till Agent Fowler started laughing too.

"Those hot chocolate stains are nightmares to get out of uniforms serves him right." Agent Fowler told them. "But you might want to keep the last part quite don't want the girls to get in trouble."

"But Galloway isn't the only one who doesn't like me the only Autobots who accept me besides Knock Out is Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet." Starscream said changing the subject.

"Don't worry Starscream the others will come to see you as a part of this team just give it time." Knock Out told his friend.

"Originally when I came to Earth I only wanted to get revenge on them but after I made up with Knock Out and got to know DeAnn and Shayna I just want to put the past behind me and make up for all the wrong I did." Starscream explained.

And both Knock Out and Agent Fowler could tell the seeker was being genuine.

Just then they heard alarms start going off. And then Sideways and Lockdown came around the corner.

"It a Decepticon attack." Cried Knock Out.

"Agent Fowler go inside and make sure the other humans are safe we'll handle these two." Starscream told Fowler and he obeyed.

Then Starscream started fighting Lockdown while Knock Out was struggling with Sideways.

"How are more Decepticons coming to Earth?" Asked Knock Out. "First Barricade now these two."

"Less talking more fighting." Starscream told his friend as they continued to battle it out with the two Cons.

* * *

Meanwhile Agent Fowler rushed into the base and found out the other Autobots were currently fighting Decepticons just like Starscream and Knock Out were.

Optimus was fighting Onslaught. While Arcee was fighting Flame War.

Folwer was relieved to see the medbay was on lockdown so Ratchet, Pixel and the girls were safe.

But then he spotted Galloway yelling at a soldier in the weapons room.

"We have missiles why aren't you pushing the button to launch them at those Cons!" Screamed Galloway.

"If you fire those missiles you might end up hitting an Autobot." Agent Fowler told Galloway trying to talk him down from doing something dumb.

"Their expendable." The other man hissed.

Knowing arguing with Galloway was useless Agent Fowler ran off looking for a phone.

While the soldier in the room who's name was Agent Lennox was trying to keep him from launching the missiles.

But Galloway hit the button before he could stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was still fighting Sideways when he suddenly heard a boom and then felt a burning pain in his back as he felt several blasts hit him followed by a sharp pain in his midsection.

Then he looked down to see Sideways had stabbed him with his sword. Then Knock Out could only look at him as he fell forward only for Sideways to kick him backwards as he yanked the sword back out of him.

Starscream who had just managed to beat Lockdown had looked up just in time to see Knock Out get shot in the back by several missiles then stabbed by Sideways and kicked to the ground as the sword was ripped back out of him and a waterfall of energon came gushing out of a wound that was now on the Austin Martin's midsection.

"No!" Starscream yelled seeing his friend's limp body hit the pavement.

Knock Out was still conscious but just barely his vision was becoming blurred and he couldn't hear anything but the ringing in his audio receptors. And felt pain surging through his entire body.

He could see Sideways standing above him getting ready to finish him but he was to weak to move and could only lay there.

But Sideways was suddenly tackled by Starscream and the two of them were now locked in combat. Unfortunately Sideways had the upper hand because Starscream was too angry to think clearly and wasn't fighting very well.

He managed to block several hits only for Sideways to stab one of the seeker's wings. Then he hit Starscream hard across the faceplats and continued to deliver one punch after another.

Knock Out could only lay there and helplessly watch as his friend was being used as a punching bag.

Then Sideways drew back his sword about to stab Starscream in the spark chamber and knowing he couldn't dodged it the seeker closed his optics and waited for the end. But the stab never came.

He looked and saw a hole had been blasted through the other mech's chest. And his optics stopped glowing as his spark went out.

Starscream looked up to see that Optimus Prime was standing there having been the one who had shot and killed Sideways.

The the Prime helped Starscream to his peds. And they rushed over to where Knock Out was still laying who was badly injured after having been shot by the missiles and stabbed.

"I-it.. hu..rts..." Knock Out groaned as he was struggling to speak. All his words kept cutting out as he kept trailing off and it came out more like a whimper.

"Don't try to talk just save your strength we're taking you to the medbay." Starscream told the downed medic as Optimus carried him knowing there wasn't a moment to lose.

That was when Starscream saw how bad Knock Out's injuries were. He was leaking energon from where he'd been stabbed and his back was badly burned from where the missiles had hit him.

And his optics were dim and kept rolling to the back of his helm. As Optimus carried him to the medbay while Starscream ran beside them.

Luckily all the Decepticons except Sideways who had been killed had retreated. So the base was out of lockdown.

"Hold on Knock Out we'll be at the medbay soon!" Starscream half pleaded. "Please hold on!"

For Knock Out everything was getting dark and fuzzy he knew Starscream was saying something to him but he couldn't make out what it was because he was to out of it. He felt dazed and weak and just wanted to go into recharge to rest.

Starscream saw how hurt and tired Knock Out looked. And was afraid if he went into stasis now he might not wake up. And to his horror his friends optics were starting to go offline.

"No Knock Out you have to stay alert!" Starscream screamed at him but didn't get a response. "Knock Out!"

The red transformer had already gone unconscious much to Starscream fear and dismay. But just then they made it to the medbay.

"Ratchet Knock Out is in need of medical attention!" Optimus told his medic and old friend.

"No!" Ratchet gasped upon seeing what state Knock Out was in. And got to work right away.

* * *

While waiting outside the medbay Starscream had spoken to a soldier name Epps who told him the girls and Pixel had gone to their room because the minicon had been frightened during the attack and the data transfer had been completed so Shayna and DeAnn had taken him to their room to calm him down. And he had seen them setting on the bottom bunk bed watching cartoons.

Starscream was glad he didn't want them to see this.

Then he heard Agent Lennox yelling at Galloway down the hall and what the other man had done.

"You might have harmed an Autobot firing those missiles." Agent Lennox said in a scolding voice.

"Or snuffed out a Con." Galloway shot back.

"It did harm an Autobot!" Starscream growled. "Not one of those missiles hit Sideways but they all hit Knock Out!" "My best friend is in the medbay right now possibly on his death bed and if he dies today his energon is on your hands!"

"So I did hit a Decepticon after all." Galloway said a bit to calmly. "If I had to hit one of ours at least it was one of the more expendable ones."

"He's not expendable and he's not a Decepticon!" Starscream hissed.

"Knock Out is an Autobot and a valued member of this team and don't you ever talk about him or any of the Autobots like that ever!" Starscream added clutching his servos into fist before walking back to where he'd been setting outside the medbay.

He didn't act on it but he was angry. He now hated Galloway more then he had Megatron, Shockwave and Cylas combined. He might have killed Knock Out and he wasn't even sorry.

Galloway's eyes had widened in a terrified expression and everyone in the hallway just knew he'd wet himself. But he quickly pulled himself together.

"I would suggest you all watch your tones with me I'm your superior." Galloway threatened. Just then his phone rang.

"Buzz off!" He yelled feeling frustrated. But then his face fell. "Oh sorry Mr President." "There's a fire?" "Oh I'm being fired." "You heard about the incident with the missiles." "I was just.." "Yes I suppose they did save the planet." "Ok yes sir." He added before hanging up.

"I'm fired and tell Agent Fowler the President says he's getting a promotion." Galloway said in defeat. "I'm going to get my bags and go."

Then he noticed Starscream was still glaring daggers at him from across the hall. "On second thought you can mail them to me." He added rushing out not wanting to be anywhere near the seeker.

"Wait how did the President find out what happened?" Asked Epps who happened to be walking down the hallway and saw what went down.

Just then Agent Fowler came down the hall and stopped another agent. "Here's your phone back Agent Simmons he said handing the man his phone."

Then Lennox told Agent Fowler he was getting Galloway's job. Which he hadn't expected he had just told on him to stop him from hurting any of the Bots again in the future. He had been looking for the phone hoping to get the President to stop Galloway from firing the missiles. But heard what happened to Knock Out from Optimus then told the President about it.

"By the way the President apologizes for Galloway's actions." Agent Fowler told them. "And I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of him in time to stop Galloway from hurting Knock Out."

"You did the best you could I'm just glad he's gone." Starscream told him. "And I just hope Knock Out pulls through." "Ratchet's still working on him."

Just then Ratchet came out of the medbay and everyone went over to ask if Knock Out was OK.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I decided to leave you with this evil cliffhanger." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "In the meantime feel free to send feedback." "Hope you all like the story so far."**


	6. Who Am I?

Chapter 5 Who Am I?

When Ratchet came out of the medbay everyone asked how Knock Out was doing. And were afraid of the answer when they saw a sad look in his optics.

"How is he?" Asked Starscream not really wanting to hear the answer. Because he could already tell from Ratchet's face it was a bad one.

"He fine and awake but.." Ratchet didn't have time to finish before Starscream ran into the medbay.

"Wait Starscream there's something you should know." The medic yelled after the seeker but not in time for Starscream to hear him.

So Ratchet followed the former Decepticon second in command to the medbay where he walked to Knock Out's berth and the red transformer looked at both of them.

He was hooked up to an energon drip to give him back some of what he'd lost after being stabbed. And the damage on his back from the missiles had been repaired and was still healing but other then that he looked fine.

"I'm glad your ok Knock Out you had us all scared." Starscream told his best friend. "And don't worry about Galloway he was fired for hurting you so it won't happen again."

"Ok I guess that's good but who's Galloway and who are you?" Asked Knock Out.

Starscream optics widened in shock Knock Out didn't remember him.

"I tried to tell you Knock Out's system went into shock when I was working on him and I basically had to reboot his processor and I fear his memory banks were damaged." Ratchet explained.

"So he's lost his memory." Said Starscream trying to process what was going on. "Will he get it back?"

"I don't know he could get it back tomorrow or weeks or years from now or maybe never it's too soon to tell." Ratchet told him.

"He has to get his memory back." Thought Starscream. "He's one of the only friends I have."

* * *

Later after Knock Out was let off bed rest Starscream was talking to him outside the base.

"So Knock Out how much do you remember?" Starscream asked him.

"Well I remember I'm a medic from Valacitron and my name is Knock Out." He answered.

"What about the war?" Asked Starscream.

"What war there was a war?" Asked Knock Out. "But that's impossible we settle everything by racing on Valacitron why would we have reason to fight?"

"Not on Valacitron on Cybertron you were one of the Valacitronians who joined the Decepticons when we landed there following the Autobots to Earth." Starscream explained.

"Then after the war you switched sides and joined the Autobots and your the one who got me to join the Autobots just a few weeks ago." He continued.

"So this is Earth?" Knock Out said looking around. "Not a bad looking planet." Then he transformed.

"Wow what happened to my alt mode this one's new." Said Knock Out not remembering his Earth vehicle mode.

"Yeah we have to be robots in disguise here any humans outside of this base can't know about us." Starscream explained as Knock Out experimented with his vehicle mode.

First he honked his horn several times then played with his radio before driving some donuts and popping a few wheelies.

"This alt mode is awesome I love it." Chimed the Austin Martin as he changed back.

"Yeah I'm aware of that." Said Starscream not being able to hold back a small chuckle knowing how much Knock Out loved his vehicle mode. And watching him rediscover it.

"You really don't remember when you scanned your vehicle mode with Breakdown upon first arriving on Earth?" Asked Starscream.

"Who?" Knock Out questioned tilting his helm.

"Breakdown." Starscream repeated only to receive a blank look. "You mean you don't remember your best friend?"

Knock Out just shook his head.

"He was your best friend during the war and you two used to go to drive-ins and watch horror movies together." Starscream told him.

"And you two fought several battles together and he was your medical assistant." Starscream finished.

"I didn't have a medical assistant." Knock Out replied.

"Yes you did how could you forget Breakdown he was like a brother to you!" Cried Starscream. "He was your friend!" "Friends don't ever forget friends!" "Friendship is supposed to mean something!"

Then it suddenly dawned on him that Knock Out hadn't met Breakdown until during the war. And had lost all his memories during that point and it wasn't his fault he didn't remember him.

"Wait you keep talking about him in past tense where is he right now?" Asked Knock Out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped let discuss something else." Starscream told him now wanting to change the subject because he didn't want to tell Knock Out about his friends death not wanting him to relieve and relearn of it that way.

"No you said it yourself friendship is supposed to mean something." Knock Out said in a serious tone. "So where is he?"

"He's dead he was killed during the war." Starscream told him reluctantly not wanting to hurt him but also not wanting to lie to him.

"So I've forgotten about my dead best friend?" Knock Out said now with coolant tears forming in his optics. "What kind of friend am I?" He added as he sadly transformed and drove off.

"No wait Knock Out it's not your fault!" "Your a great friend!" Starscream shouted after him but the Austin Martin was already gone.

"Way to go Starscream." The seeker scolded himself. Breakdown had been Starscream's friend to which was why he'd snapped at Knock Out for not remembering him but it wasn't Knock Out's fault and he hadn't wanted him to find out about Breakdown's death like that or for him to be hurt that way.

Then ran off to try to catch up with the red sports car but couldn't find him. So tried to call him on the com-link but got no answer. Because Knock Out had turned it off wanting to be left alone.

Then quickly rushed inside the base and explained what happened. Then they sent out a search party hoping to find him knowing how easy it could be for him to get in trouble having lost his memory.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out drove through a wooded area until he came to a clearing then transformed and broke down sobbing.

He was angry at himself for not being able to remember his friend and about half of his life.

He wanted to remember but his processor just wouldn't. Knock Out continued to cry when he heard someone and turned around to see a femme standing there.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Shayna, DeAnn and Pixel had gone into the woods around the base to look for Knock Out.

And Arcee was getting ready to help with the search when Bumblebee called from the scrap yard.

"Hey Bumblebee can't talk right now we have a situation I'm about to help with." She said over the console.

"It important I need you to warn the other that Arachnid is back." He told her. "And upon hearing the name of her enemy Arcee stopped where she was.

"Shockwave somehow managed to cure her of the terrorcon virus and the two of them came to Earth for some reason." Bumblebee explained.

"We have Shockwave in custody but Arachnid escaped and her Decepticon signal is showing up in the woods near your base." He finished.

"Thanks for the warning Bee I'm going to warn the others." Arcee told him.

"Ok just don't do anything rash." Bumblebee said to her knowing Arcee's history with the spider femme.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." She promised before they hung up and she commed the others and told them the situation.

* * *

Starscream brought Pixel and the girls back to base the minute he heard Arachnid's name knowing how dangerous she was and not wanting her to harm them.

Upon coming out of the woods he told them to go inside the base and not come out till he called and told them it was safe.

"Where are you going?" DeAnn asked him.

"To find Knock Out before Arachnid dose." Starscream told them.

"Be carful." DeAnn told her guardian.

"And you bring Knock Out back here safe and sound ok." Shayna added.

Starscream nodded. Then Pixel let out some beeps that made the seeker laugh.

"What did he say?" Asked Shayna.

"He said don't get dead." Starscream told them. "I think he meant killed but I'll try not to do either." "Even though they mean the same thing."

Then Starscream ran off to look for Knock Out. While the girls made a mental note to get the Autobots to help Pixel work on his grammar.

* * *

Meanwhile the femme approached Knock Out. Who wiped away his coolant tears before turning to face her.

"What's wrong Knock Out did you scratch your paint job?" Asked Arachnid in a mocking tone.

"Do I know you?" Asked Knock Out wondering how this femme know his name.

"Yes I guess you could say I'm a friend of Breakdown's." She told him.

Arachnid had over heard Knock Out and Starscream before the Austin Martin had drove off. And knew he had amnesia and was planning to take revenge on him for giving her the terrorcon virus.

"Can you please tell me about him?" He asked. "He was my friend and I don't remember him I want to but I can't."

"Oh don't worry I can tie up any loose ends." She told him. "Come with me and I'll tell you all about him."

"All right." Knock Out agreed as he followed her. As they walked at a slow pace.

"I feel horrible for not remembering him he was my best friend I shouldn't have forgotten him." Knock Out said fighting back more coolant tears.

"He wasn't the brightest but he was strong right up till the end." Arachnid told him.

"I don't even remember how he died." Knock Out said sadly.

Then Arachnid put her servo on his back as if trying to comfort him.

"Oh don't worry I'll tell you every single detail of how I killed him." The spider femme suddenly hissed in his audio receptor.

Knock Out's optics widened in fear as he quickly jerked himself away from her trying to make a run for it. But Arachnid took off after him.

Knock Out was now in a panic he was being chased by his best friend's killer and he still didn't remember him. But even more importantly at the moment he didn't remember how to fight.

He still knew how to race and be a medic but he didn't remember how to defend himself.

He just kept running until he thought he'd lost her. And feeling worn out he stopped to rest thinking he was safe and could relax now.

When all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and the next thing Knock Out knew was being dragged under ground by Arachnid and he hit his helm and went unconscious.

* * *

Knock Out came back online a few hours later and saw that he was still under ground with his servo wedded to the ceiling of the tunnel where he was dangling just a couple of feet from the floor with his legs webbed together as well.

He still didn't have his memory back but his helm hurt and there was energon dripping down the side of it. One thing he knew was he hated Arachnid.

Knock Out then spotted her standing near the opening of the tunnel.

"Why are you doing this to me?" "And why did you kill Breakdown?" Knock Out half sobbed half growled at her.

"Breakdown was sent to kill me along with Dreadwing when I left the Decepticons." "It was to bad because I did like him what can I say I'm a sucker for the big, strong and dumb ones." Arachnid mocked.

"You know your more on the small brainy type but from this lighting you aren't lacking in the looks department." Arachnid told Knock Out in a tone that made him cringe.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or sick." Knock Out deadpanned.

Then Arachnid forcefully grabbed his face and kissed him right on the mouth while the whole time Knock Out was struggling to pull away. Feeling like he wanted to purge his tanks then she let go of him and backed away.

"Why did you do that?" Knock Out groaned feeling like he was gonna be sick.

"Because I knew you'd hate it." Arachnid hissed. "I was infected with a terrorcon virus thanks to you." "Even though I've been cured I still want you to pay for it."

"I don't remember that but it sounds like you got what you deserved." Knock Out growled at her.

Then she used the acid on her finger tips to burn a mark on his cheek as he fought back a cry of pain. Then she burned another one on his chestplats.

"Please stop!" He begged now in a serious amount of pain.

"I'm going to keep you down here for quite a while Knock Out." Arachnid said as she stabbed him in the shoulder making him let out another scream.

"Why?" He moaned now in agony.

"Because I want you to get your memory back before I kill you." She explained. "Otherwise it won't matter."

"So I'm going to ask you questions about your past during the war and if you refuse to answer or get them wrong I'll inflict pain on you to push you to remember." Arachnid told him. "And when you remember and get them right I'll take you out of your misery."

"Please don't do this." Knock Out pleaded.

"Oh come now you said you wanted to get your memories back." She mocked him. "I'll take it as your last request." "And then I'll show you how I killed Breakdown first hand by doing it to you."

"Now what was the name of the Decepticon leader you worked for during the war?" Arachnid asked him.

He didn't answer and she used her acid on him again.

"Wreckgar!" He grunted a random name not being able to remember but just wanting the pain to stop.

"Wrong answer." Arachnid barked as she smacked him hard across the faceplats.

"Let's try this again." "Now what was the name of the human group who tried to dissect Breakdown?"

"What in the universe did we do during that war?" Knock Out thought after hearing that question. "Um Cobra?" He quickly said not wanting to be hit or burned again.

"Definitely not!" She yelled scratching one of her claws across his shoulder.

"Who was their leader?" She asked another question.

"Darren!" Knock Out blurted out just wanting this to stop he didn't remember but she was going to keep torturing him till he did then kill him.

She hit him again and saw his optics starting to flicker. "I think that enough for today I don't want you to offline just yet." "We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

Just then they heard something outside the tunnel.

"Knock Out if you can hear me please come out I'm sorry about what happened at base it's too dangerous to be out here right now you need to came back to base with me." They heard Starscream's voice calling.

Knock Out started to yell for the seeker to help him. But then saw the look on Arachnid's face and could tell she was planning to jump the seeker and possibly kill him if he came down there.

"No go away I hate you and don't want to talk to you again ever you stupid seeker I'm glad I don't remember who you are!" Knock Out yelled with coolant tears falling from his optics he didn't really want to hurt Starscream's feelings but wanted to get him to leave.

He didn't want to say any of those things but wanted to try to protect Starscream from Arachnid and possibly save his life and didn't know another way.

"Then Arachnid put webs over his mouth to shut him up." And started using her acid to burn him again causing him to let out some muffled crises of pain just loud enough for Starscream to hear trying to draw the seeker down there.

Unfortunately it worked Starscream rushed down into the tunnel in time to see Arachnid hurting Knock Out.

"Get away from him!" Hissed Starscream.

"Starscream so nice of you to join the party." Arachnid mocked the seeker.

"Put your servos up and back away from my friend." Starscream growled at the spider.

"Or you'll what?" Arachnid asked.

"Or I'll blow you to bits with my missiles." Starscream threatened.

"Alright here goes." Arachnid said putting up her servos but she suddenly turned around and shot webs at Starscream making him fire his missiles on reflex at the same time she used her webs to flip Starscream onto his back causing him to shoot the top of the tunnel making it cave in over him.

Then Arachnid went over and dug out the now simiconsciousn and dazed seeker. And started using her acid to burn his wings.

While Knock Out let out muffled screams trying to beg her to stop it.

Arachnid look over at Knock Out who she saw was crying coolant tears.

"Don't you just hate it when bots show up at the wrong time Knock Out?" "He was here because of you." "So technically you just killed him." Arachnid told Knock Out right before she stabbed Starscream in the midsection with her leg claws.

Knock Out was now crying tears of sadness and rage. Then he suddenly activated his saw and drill and managed to cut himself free.

And the next thing he did was tackle Arachnid and was now beating the scrap out of her. One thing was for sure he was mad.

"This is for Breakdown!" He yelled as he hit Arachnid with his saw. "This is for Starscream!" He shouted again using his drill. "And this is for messing up my finish!" He screamed punching her right in the faceplats.

"Please no more I surrender." Arachnid begged. Thinking he'd beat her Knock Out put his weapons away only to suddenly be shot by her webs and pinned to the wall of the tunnel.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Arachnid mocked. "Now I'll go ahead and show you what I did to Breakdown using Starscream's body."

But as soon as she got those words out they suddenly heard a boom and then Knock Out looked and saw a hole had been shot through Arachnid's spark chamber and her optics stopped glowing as she fell over dead.

"That was for Tailgate." Said Arcee who had just entered the tunnel and had been the one who shot and killed Arachnid.

The next thing she did was free Knock Out who rushed over to Starscream and was relieved to see he was still alive but needed medical attention fast.

So Knock Out got to work as his medical training kicked in. While Arcee called Ratchet on her com-link knowing Knock Out might need help.

"Come on Starscream you survived all the beating Megatron gave you this should be nothing." Knock Out told his friend.

Then Ratchet got there and they worked together to get Starscream through the ground bridge and to the medbay. Just hoping they could save him.

* * *

A few hours later Starscream woke up in the medbay fortunately the damage he'd received from Arachnid was mostly mesh wounds and had looked worse then they actually were.

Then Knock Out came in with Shayna, DeAnn and Pixel.

"Hey Scream what part of be careful did you not comperhend?" DeAnn teased her guardian.

This made Starscream start to chuckle and he had to grab his side where Arachnid stabbed him. "Oh don't make me laugh till I finish healing it hurts." Starscream told her.

"Oh sorry about that." She apologized. "I'm just glad your ok."

"Don't worry he's a heard bot to snuff." Knock Out told them. "That's how he lived through the war."

"Wait you remember something from the war?" Starscream asked Knock Out. "You got your memory back."

"Yeah when I thought Arachnid killed you for a second back there it was like everything just came flooding back." Knock Out explained. "I think it was just the thought of losing another friend."

"Oh and I'm sorry about the stuff I said back there I didn't really mean it." Knock Out apologized.

"It's OK I know you were just trying to keep me from being killed by Arachnid." Starscream told him. "And I'm sorry about what I said when you had amnesia."

"That's ok I probably would have reacted the same way." Knock Out told the seeker.

"I'm just glad your back to normal." Starscream said to his friend.

"Me too." Knock Out agreed.

Then suddenly the Austin Martin's face fell. "Oh scrap!"

"What is it what's wrong?" Starscream asked.

"I just remembered that psychopath Arachnid kissed me." Knock Out groaned. "Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" He cried grabbing a cloth and whipping his mouth over and over again.

"Gross you poor mech." Said Starscream happy it wasn't him.

And Pixel and both girls busted out laughing at Knock Out's reaction.

"Oh and would you just look what she did to my paint job." Knock Out complained. "This is gonna take weeks of detailing to fix."

"Don't worry KO I'll help you with it." Offered Shayna. "I don't like having my appearance messed up either."

"Thanks." He told her.

Just then Ratchet came in and told them he was done reading the data Pixel had brought them. And explained it had been a message.

"What did it say?" Asked Knock Out.

"It's worse then I feared the Star Seekers are coming to Earth." Ratchet told them.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry it took so long to update been busy." "I put some easter eggs in this chapter in the form of Knock Out's answers to Arachnid's questions." "But instead of pointing them out I'll just let you figure out what they are yourselves to make it more fun." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "In the meantime feel free to rate and review."**


	7. Star Seekers

Chapter 6 Star Seekers

"So who are the Star Seekers?" Asked Shayna.

"There a group of transformers who hate cybertronians we had to close the space bridge because of a rust pluag and ended up cutting off all the other colonies from Cybertron in order to keep it from spreading." Ratchet explained.

"And the Star Seekers think Cybertron abandon them so hate all cybertronians and want to get revenge on them." Knock Out finished for him.

"Their Leader Thundertron once fought Megatron to a stand still." Starscream add.

"And now their coming here what do we do?" Asked DeAnn. "They sound like serious business."

"They are." Said Ratchet. "But we'll be ready for them and we'll stop them."

Just then the computer beeped and Ratchet checked it. "It's a Decepticon signal." He told the others.

"We better investigate it." Starscream suggested.

"I've had enough excitement for one day." Knock Out groaned remembering his recent ordeal with Aracind.

"As your physician I'd agree." Ratchet cut in. "And you girls should probably set this one out too wouldn't want whoever the Con is to hurt one or both of you."

"Good call." Said Shayna.

"How about we go to the drive-in that's near by I hear Infinity War is playing." Knock Out offered.

"Sounds like fun." Both girls agreed. Then Pixel started beeping and making puppy dog eyes with his optics.

"Of course you can came too." Knock Out said to the minicon. Who beeped and clapped happily.

"That's a great idea you guys have fun." Ratchet told them. " I wish Miko was this easy." He thought to himself.

Knock Out went outside and transformed into his Austin Martin form and let Shayna, DeAnn and Pixel climb in then they drove off after DeAnn wished Starscream luck on checking out the signal with Ratchet.

Then Ratchet and Starscream used the ground bridge to go to the signal's location.

* * *

Upon arriving in the middle of a forest they noticed spilled energon on the ground.

"Someone's been wounded." Ratchet told Starscream after examining the energon. "And recently this energon is freshly spilled."

"We better be on guard in case the one who spilled it is still here." Starscream said looking around the area.

"It looks like there was definitely a struggle here." The seeker added as he noticed some trees that had been knocked down and where some marks had been made in the dirt as if something or someone had been dragged through it. Where more of the energon had left a trail.

Knowing someone had been injured the two mechs followed it until it stopped at a cliff. So Starscream changed into his jet mode. While Ratchet call for a ground bridge so he could bridge to the bottom of the cliff.

Starscream transformed back to his cybertronian mode once he arrived at the bottom just as Ratchet walked out of the ground bridge. Then the two of them spotted a limp form laying at the bottom of the cliff in a pool of energon.

"I don't believe it what is he doing here?" Asked Ratchet seeing the mech laying before them.

"I don't know but he need medical attention." Starscream said knowing the mech's injuries looked serous.

"Let's get him to the medbay at base I don't have the proper tools here." Ratchet told the seeker before calling for a ground bridge. "I just hope we aren't to late."

"Hold on Steeljaw we're going to get you to the medbay and patched up as good as new." Starscream told the injured Decepticon. Before the ground bridge appeared and they rushed him to the medbay.

* * *

After getting Steeljaw to the medbay Ratchet got to work right away. While Starscream called Bumblebee on the com-link and told him about the situation knowing Bee would probably want to know since he and his team had dealt with the Con before on several occasions.

"Wow not even Steeljaw deserves that." Bumblebee said over the com-link. "So how do you know Steeljaw?"

"I may have shared a cell with him for a short time after I came out of my coma." Starscream explained.

"But if you were out of your coma while he was in jail why didn't you except the same deal to go after my Team he did?" Asked Bumblebee.

"They didn't offer it to me." Starscream explained. "Something about not trusting me after all the times I betray Megatron." "But I finally got out on good behavior then planned to get revenge on all of you until Knock Out, Pixel and the girls changed my mind." "Now I just want to make up for everything I did back in the past."

"Well your off to a good start." Bumblebee told the seeker. "I hope Steeljaw makes it and decides to change for the better as well."

"Me too seeing him in that shape reminded me of the beatings I used to get from Megatron." Starscream explained. "No one deserves that yet another reason I regret being on the Decepticon side you know if Cybertron hadn't been liberated from Cyclonus and the other Decepticons when it was they were already making plans to have me executed."

"I had no idea." Bumblebee told him.

"One of the guards told me they were just waiting till there was nothing better to do and he was happy I was going to get what was coming to me and I'd even stopped fueling because it was so agonizing waiting for them to come in and say it was time to lead me to my death." "Until I was told a different Counsel had taken over and I'd be aloud to live." Starscream finished and Bumblebee could tell the seeker was fighting back coolant tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Starscream that guard was a jerk to say that no one deserves that." Bumblebee said feeling bad for the former Decepticon.

"Yeah the irony is I wanted to get revenge on you guys but just a few night ago Knock Out told me your team were the ones who freed Cybertron from Cyclonus and indirectly saved me." Starscream told the yellow Autobot. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Bumblebees replied. Then the two said goodbye and hung up.

Just then Ratchet came out and said Steeljaw was going to be fine. "He was lucky we found him when we did." The medic explained. "He resting now but when he wakes up we'll ask him what happened to him."

"Good I'm glad he's ok." Said Starscream who walked outside the base for some air and was planning to talk to Steeljaw when he woke up. He liked the wolf mech he saw a little bit of himself in him.

* * *

Starscream was walking in the woods that were around the base he liked how peaceful the area was. Just then he heard a motorcycle pull up and saw it was Arcee.

"Hey what the idea of bringing yet another Con into our base." She asked him in a scolding tone.

"He needed medical attention." Starscream told her.

"While he got it so now is he going to attack our base?" She spat at him.

"I'll take full responsibility for anything he tries to pull." Starscream offered.

"I don't think your that trust worthy either." She growled. "What is it your really after Starscream?" "Why did you just all of a sudden decide to join the team?"

"I want to make up for all I did in the past." Starscream tried to explain. "And I thought we moved past all this didn't I help you and Knock Out beat Aracind earlier?"

"She's not the only one who's robbed me of a partner." Arcee hissed at Starscream.

"I'm sorry about Cliffjumper." Starscream told her.

"You don't get to say his name!" She screamed as she tackled the seeker knocking him off his peds as she delivered one punch after another. Starscream pushed the two-wheeler off him and jumped back to his feet just in time for her to kick him right in the side of the helm.

"Arcee what's gotten into you why are you doing this?" Starscream asked as he whipped away some energon that was now leaking from the side of his helm.

"You can't be trusted in this base!" She hissed. "Your nothing but a liar and murderer!"

And she continued to attack the seeker. "I'm not doing this with you again." Starscream shot back as he continued to only block and dodged her kicks and punchs.

Until he twisted on of his knees and hit the ground heard.

"Arcee I'm not the Decepticon I used to be!" Starscream yelled at her having had enough. "I know all the stuff I did back then was wrong but sometimes as badly as we want to there are somethings we can never take back all I want now is to make amends and have a fresh start." "Isn't a second chance something everyone deserves?"

"Not you." Arcee growled at him.

"Glad to know how you really feel." Starscream groaned as he pulled himself up and limped further into the woods just wanting to be as far from the femme as possible.

Then Arcee blinked her optics a few time and rubbed her helm.

While Starscream had only walked a little ways back into the forest when he suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. Now feeling uneasy he tried to activate his com-link to call for a ground bridge but quickly realized it had been damaged when Arcee kicked him there.

Then he heard pedsteps from behind him and turned to be greeted by two Decepticons he remembered from the war named Shatter and Drop Kick.

"Starscream never thought you'd end up joining the Autobots." Said Shatter noticing his Autobot logos he'd put over his Decepticon ones.

"I've given up being a Decepticon and you guys can too if you want you know start over for the better." He tried to talk them down hoping to avoid a fight knowing with his hurt knee and as tired as he felt he wouldn't be able to win.

"We already did." She told him.

"And the Star Seekers are glad to have us." Added Drop Kick.

Starscream's optics widened as he started to make a break for it. But Shatter attacked him and he was actually doing an ok job of fending her off.

But unfortunately he forgot about Drop Kick. Who grabbed his already injured knee and flipped the seeker to the ground slamming him into it hard and causing Starscream to let out a cry of pain. Then hit the former Decepticon second in command hard across the helm rendering him unconscious.

"We'll bring him to the Star Seeker's ship and find out what he knows about the Autobots." Shatter told her partner.

"This is Starscream we're talking about one way or another he'll talk." Drop Kick replied as he started dragging the seeker by the legs as they took him with them through a ground bridge to their ship.

Arcee had just arrived in time to see them drag Starscream through the ground bridge after she rush over when she heard the seeker scream.

"No wait!" She yelled as she ran over hoping to save him. But was too late as the ground bridge had already disappeared.

"No." She thought. Starscream had been captured because he had been to weak and tired from his spat with her to fight them off. And now if they couldn't save him she'd never forgive herself. She had to find a way to save him.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy and reports of my death were strongly exaggerated. XD**

 **I haven't been updating on here very much lately because I've been writing on Wattpad a lot as of late I have an account there and have been updating it more often because it's easier to do from my phone for this site I have to use my tablet.**

 **But I'm not leaving because I'm still going to post stories here just not as often. And I'll be putting them up on Wattpad first so feel free to follow me there if you want to read my stories sooner. I go by Knockout Starscream over there too only it's spelled Knockout-Starscream. There's a dash in the middle.**

 **I apologize for any inconveniences I'm still trying to figure out a way to balance writing my stories on two different sites. And I'm sorry about the delay in updates here. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'll put the rest up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	8. Friends In Need

Chapter 7 Friends In Need.

Arcee was about to call base when Knock Out's vehicle mode pulled up to her. He was on his way back from the drive in with the girls and Pixel. And they had spotted her and drove up to ask what she was doing there.

Knock Out told the girls and Pixel to head on back to base after he saw Arcee's optics. And they obeyed since they were close enough to walk to base.

"Arcee you didn't fuel with the energon that was in the medbay did you?" Knock Out asked her.

"Yes I did was something wrong with it?" She replied.

"Oh scrap Arcee that was Synth-En it was just in a blue container because it was the only one we could find me, Ratchet and Wheeljack were seeing if it could work as fuel for ships." Knock Out explained.

"That explains why I just attacked Starscream." Said Arcee.

"You did what?!" Cried Knock Out.

"I did something bad ok and because of my actions Starscream was captured by Shatter and Drop Kick and I have to figure out a way to save him and make amends." Arcee told the red medic.

"I have to find where they took him and get him back." She added.

"Not alone your not." Knock Out said to her. "Starscream is my best friend and he may require a medic so I'm coming too." "Plus Shatter and Drop Kick were two of the most dangerous Decepticon's during the war and you might not be able to take them both."

"Ok thanks." Arcee told him. Then they did a scan and picked up on a ships energy signal and started heading in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had come too and was currently in energon chains hanging from the ceiling of the ship's brig.

He had been a prisoner for some hours now and Shatter and Drop Kick had been torturing him for information.

They were currently on their own ship planning to take him to the Star Seekers later after they had gotten all the info on the Autobots the seeker had. But Starscream was holding out better then they'd expected him too.

Starscream was in a great deal of pain from the torture that had been inflicted on him. But trying everything he could to keep his wits about him.

When he suddenly heard the door to the brig open and Shatter and Drop Kick walked in.

"I must commend you Starscream you've held out much longer then we expected." Shatter said to the seeker. "We've tried just about every known torture and you haven't told us anything."

"And I'm not going too." Starscream growled in response.

"Don't be that way just tell us what you know about the Autobots and this doesn't have to continue." Shatter told Starscream. Then pick a cube of energon up off a table.

"I noticed your energon levels are dangerously low so here's what we'll do you can have a sip for every right answer you give us." She added. "I'll even let you go ahead and have the first one to get the ball rolling."

Then she approached Starscream with the cube. But what happened next surprised both Shatter and Drop Kick instead of taking the sip the seeker knocked it out of Shatter's servo making it spill on the floor.

"I said I'm not telling you anything and I meant it." Starscream hissed.

This action earned the seeker several punches to the helm from Drop Kick. Until he was leaking energon from the side of his mouth.

"Your just a gluten for punishment aren't you." Growled Drop Kick.

"Megatron hits harder." Starscream choked out forcing a smirk to spite the pain he was feeling.

"Looks like we're gonna have to try something more drastic." Drop Kick said then he and Shatter nodded at each other.

Then Shatter grabbed Starscream and held him firmly by the shoulders. While Drop Kick walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked nervously not liking this.

"I know one thing that's true with all seekers is their wings are the most sensitive part of their bodies and they don't last long with out them." Shatter told Starscream looking him in the optics.

"No!" "Please don't!" Starscream begged realizing where they were going with this especially when he felt Drop Kick grab his wings.

"Please don't do this!" Starscream continued pleading with them.

"Tell us what you know about the Autobots and we'll let you keep them." Shatter said to the seeker never breaking eye contact.

"Never." Starscream replied not being able to hide the fear in his optics or hold back the coolant tears that now spilled out of them.

"Do it." Shatter told Drop Kick darkly.

The next sounds that followed were Starscream's cries of agony as Drop Kick pulled, bent and yanked on his wings. As the seeker tried his best to fight and struggle only for Shatter to hold him still.

Then about an hour later Shatter let go of him as Drop Kick walked back in front of him and stood next to Shatter dropping Starscream's wings that were covered in energon on the floor.

Starscream was now sobbing coolant tears. Drop Kick could have sawed the seeker's wings off but they had chosen to rip them off of him instead knowing it would be more painful. And make it harder if not impossible to have them reattached.

"If you would have told us what we wanted to know that could have been avoided." Shatter mocked Starscream.

"I still wouldn't have told you." Groaned Starscream. "Years ago or even weeks ago I would have cracked but now I'm an Autobot and I refuse to betray my friends."

"I've never heard of a seeker willing to give up their wings for their friends." Said Drop Kick.

"Well the next worst thing you can do to a seeker is to put them in a closed space as flyers their claustrophobic by nature." Shatter told her partner.

Then Shatter and Drop Kick took Starscream down from the ceiling and dragged the injured and broken seeker down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee and Knock Out had found the ship and were now looking for Starscream. it was a good sized ship so they had their work cut out for them.

They decided to split up to cover more ground. And agreed to be careful to avoid being spotted.

Arcee was walking through the hallway when she spotted a trail of energon leading down it and followed it until she came to a room at the end of it.

Upon entering she saw a cybertronian coffin which was where the energon trail stopped.

She went over and opened it and found Starscream inside it and didn't waste time running a diagnostic scan on him and saw that he was still alive but unconscious.

He was covered in dents and scratchs and had been leaking energon in several places which had been welded only so he wouldn't bleed out. And most disturbingly his wings had been torn off. And she could see claw marks on the inside of the coffin where he had been trying to get out.

"Starscream wake up we have to find Knock Out and get out of here to get you to the medbay." Arcee said as she tried nudging the seeker awake but got no response.

She could tell he was hurt badly and running dangerously low on energon. He needed a medic to look at him. They needed Knock Out in there but there was no telling which part of the ship he was on or how long it would take him to get there.

Arcee quickly got an energon cube out of her subspace and held it to the seeker's mouth. "Come on Starscream you have to drink this." She pleaded knowing with the amount he'd lost if he didn't get some energon in him soon he was going to die.

But unfortunately he still didn't respond and she could tell even if he was conscious he be to weak to drink it. But then she spotted a syringe on a table and quickly grabbed it and filled it with the energon from the cube and injected it into Starscream.

But the seeker still remained unresponsive. And Arcee could tell he was dying and needed medical attention if there was any chance to save him.

"I'm gonna get Knock Out then I'll be back I just need you to hold on till then." She told the unconscious seeker before running down the hall hoping she could get Knock Out there in time.

Then she felt a wave of panic hit her when she heard blasters being fired down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had been wondering the hallway looking for Starscream when he had stumbled across the brig and was horror stricken when he came across Starscream's wings still covered in energon.

"Those monsters." He whispered as he put the wings in his subspace. Then left the brig and passed Drop Kick on his way out and raised his servo in a waving manner.

Drop Kick wave back and kept walking until he stopped dead in his tracks doing a double take then made a U-turn running after the Austin Martin.

Then Knock Out heard pedsteps running after him. And bolted down the hallway. "Scrap I knew that was too easy." He thought now running for his life. Then ended up passing Shatter when he cut a corner.

Knock Out now had both Cons turned Star Seekers chasing him. And firing their blasters at him. Which he was just barely managing to dodge.

"Let's split up and box him in." Said Drop Kick as he and Shatter noticed Knock Out run into a room that connected to two different hallways without knowing it. And Shatter went around to the other hallway.

Knock Out was now beginning to relax a bit thinking he'd lost them. He could see Drop Kick walking outside in the hall looking for him.

"But wait where's Shatter?" He thought as he realized too late that there was another door behind him. Just in time for Shatter to bust through it and attack him from behind.

Now Knock Out was struggling with Shatter and unfortunately the femme was winning as she was pulling at his neckcables and managed to hit him hard across the helm.

Knock Out was now dazed but still managing to fight back. As Shatter had him in a chokehold. If he was human Knock Out would have been unconscious at this point and if he didn't got her off soon at this rate she could end up popping his head off.

Desperate to get her off him Knock Out start slamming them into the wall and managed to break out of the hold she had him in.

Then suddenly he felt something sharp price through the side of his midsection and looked down just in time to see Shatter yank out an energon dagger she'd gotten off a table and stabbed him with.

Knock Out was in pain but he continued to fight with Shatter who was now beating him senseless.

Drop Kick was still outside waiting for the right moment to jump in when Arcee ran out and tackled him and they were now fighting with each other and He managed to pin her against the wall.

Then fired his blaster into the room Knock Out was currently fighting Shatter in at the first flash of red he saw on rapid fire. And to her horror Arcee heard the sound of a metal body hitting the floor.

"Sorry about your friend." Drop Kick mocked.

"No!" Arcee scream as she attacked Drop Kick in a rage as coolant tears fell from her optics. She continued to deliver one punch to the blue mech after another she was going to make him pay for killing Knock Out.

But Drop Kick suddenly managed to get the upper hand because Arcee let her rage get the better of her. And now the mech was about to finish her.

But suddenly Drop Kick stopped cold and heard a drilling sound then the blue mech fell to the floor and look inside the room they had been right outside of to see the dead body of Shatter laying there full of holes where she had been shot by him. Right before his optics went out as he died.

And Arcee looked over and saw Knock Out standing there who had just killed Drop Kick with his drill.

"He really should have looked at more then just the color scheme of his target." Knock Out quipped before he staggered for a moment.

"Your leaking." Arcee said with concern noticing where he'd been stabbed.

"It's nothing." Knock Out told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'll live but we need to find Starscream." He said to Arcee then she lead him to where she'd found the seeker who fortunately was still alive.

Arcee explained how she had injected the energon into him.

"Good job you save his life." Knock Out told her.

Then they called for a ground bridge and Ratchet and Bulkhead came in and rushed Starscream to the medbay and Knock Out handed Ratchet Starscream's wings.

But then the Austin Martin started coughing up energon and collapsed.

"Quick call some of the medics from Cybertron I'm going to need help to save Knock Out and Starscream!" Ratchet shouted.

Then they rushed both patients to the medbay while Optimus called Cybertron and a few minutes later a space bridge open and Red Alert and First Aid came out and got to work helping Ratchet try to save both mechs.

All of them just hoping both their friends would pull through.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter feel free to send feedback.**


	9. Fight

Chapter 8 Fight.

Everyone stayed in the waiting room while Ratchet, Red Alert and First Aid worked desperately trying to save Starscream and Knock Out. Then everyone froze when Ratchet came out.

"How are they?" Asked Arcee.

"Knock Out is going to be fine his main fuel line was hit when Shatter stabbed him and he was lucky we patched it when we did or he would have bled out." Ratchet explained. "He'll have to take it easy for awhile but should make a full recovery."

"And Starscream?" Asked Bulkhead.

"It's still too soon to tell." "He was in much worse shape out of the two of them." Ratchet told them. "We managed to reattach his wings and have him on an energon drip but he still won't regain consciousness and the longer he stays unresponsive the slimmer his chance of surviving."

Then Ratchet went back to continue helping with Starscream after he told everyone they could see Knock Out anytime. And Arcee and the girls were the first ones back.

* * *

Upon going back they found Knock Out sitting up in the berth rubbing his finish as if he was waxing it only with his bare servos.

"What are you doing?" Asked Arcee.

"Fixing my paint job can you believe what those two did to me?" Knock Out told them. "I just realized what an aggressive color my paint is I think I might change it should I go with red or red?"

"Huh?" Asked Shayna.

"I mean scarlet or crimson?" Knock Out said to them. "You girls should have seen how me and Arcee took down Datter and Shop Kick."

"Who now?" Asked Arcee.

"I've never noticed how pretty this medbay is." "It's a lot nicer then the one I used to work in on the Warcon Decepiship." Knock Out added.

"Yeah your not making any since." Shayna told her guardian.

"We might have given him one pain killer too many." Said Red Alert who walked past the doorway on his way back to help with Starscream.

"You think." Arcee said after him.

* * *

Later that night Arcee was walking through the hall of the base when she noticed DeAnn was in the medbay where Starscream was singing to the comatose seeker.

And she remembered hearing Miko tell her she thought that might bring Starscream out of it. Though DeAnn had doubted it but apparently she decided to try it anyway.

Arcee smiled and continued on her way deciding not to disturb her. And went outside everyone else was either asleep, recharging or in their rooms just doing there own thing.

So Arcee continued walking around outside trying to clear her processor she blamed herself for the condition Starscream was currently in. She hoped the seeker would pull through so she could apologize to him.

Suddenly the alarms started going off. An intruder had gotten into the base. Arcee rushed back inside hoping to fight off whoever it was.

On the way she ran into Steeljaw who had recovered from his injuries while she and Knock Out had been in Shatter and Drop Kick's ship to save Starscream. Steeljaw had actually been attacked by Shatter and Drop Kick and left for scrap after he had tried to get them to join his pack but they had already joined the Star Seekers which he didn't agree with because he didn't like the Star Seekers.

And after the Autobots saved him Steeljaw had been grateful and decided to join them really just wanting peace and now tired of fighting them. And had even called Bumblebee and his team and apologized for all the trouble he'd put them through.

Steeljaw and Arcee both ran down the hallway in a direction they'd heard screams coming from. And had to laugh when they saw the scene in the hallway before them.

"What happened here?" Asked Steeljaw seeing Bulkhead on the floor out cold and Knock Out trying in vain to move him. The Austin Martin was attempting to push and pull him but just wasn't strong enough to get the wreaker to budge.

"The alarm went off and it was dark so I was coming to Shayna's room to make sure she was ok and me and Bulkhead ended up jumping each other and I might have used my energon prob out of reflex." Knock Out explained.

"Was that Shayna and Miko we heard scream?" Asked Arcee.

"Yeah we surprised them and Pixel got freaked out and ran under Shayna's bed and she and Miko are in her room trying to get him to come out." Knock Out told them. "We can't just leave Bulkhead like this with an intruder running around in here help me get him to a berth."

"Ok I'm just glad the girls are safe and other then Bulkhead being out like a light everyone's OK." Said Arcee as she and Steeljaw started trying to help Knock Out move Bulkhead but not getting the job done because none of them were strong enough to move him.

"You really knocked him out doctor." Steeljaw joked.

"Oh just shut up." Knock Out told him annoyed at the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile DeAnn had still been in the medbay when the alarms sounded and went out to the hallway wanting to get back to her room since no one was in that part of the base right now who could fight.

DeAnn want to get one of the bots to go to the medbay knowing right now Starscream would be an easy target if the intruder decided to go in the medbay.

Then she head cybertronian footsteps coming down the hallway at first she thought it was Ratchet but instead turned around to see a transformer she didn't recognize and quickly realized this was the intruder.

And unfortunately he spotted her at the same moment she saw him and he took off after her. DeAnn was now running for her life through the hallway with the mech gaining on her fast.

At one point she tripped and ended up having to roll herself under the door of a cybertronian sized broom closet just barely avoiding the transformer's servo.

She managed to crawl to the back behind some empty energon containers and the mech was now tossing things around trying to find her and she kept having to move to stay hidden.

"Don't be shy fleshy come out and play." The mech said in an evil mocking tone. "You wouldn't be hiding from old Brimstone now would you?"

DeAnn stayed silent and was doing her best to hide knowing what ever this mech wanted to do with her wouldn't be good.

But unfortunately at that moment her foot caught on something and she ended up falling forward landing right in front of him. And before she could react he grabbed her and was now carrying her in his servo. As she was yelling at him. "Put me down!" And "Let me go!" And letting out screams of terror. As he continued to carry her down the hallway.

But as this was going on in the hallway no one was in the medbay to noticed a pair of red optics flash open upon hearing DeAnn's screams.

"I think I'll rip you in half to see what you look like on the inside." Brimstone hissed but before the words were out of his mouth he was suddenly tackled and dropped DeAnn who was caught by another servo that quickly but gently put her on the ground.

"DeAnn run!" A voice shouted at her and she obeyed.

DeAnn rushed down the hall hearing metal against metal as the two mechs fought behind her. She was relieved when she ran into Ratchet a little ways down the hallway.

"Their fighting back there!" DeAnn told him not even stopping to catch her breath.

Ratchet then ran down the hall where DeAnn had just come from while she looked back from a safe distance. And they both spotted a now fully conscious and very angry Starscream beating the scrap out of Brimstone.

"So you think it's funny to torment and terrify human females!" Starscream growled at his opponent. "Well bet your not laughing now!"

"If you ever so much as lay a single digit on DeAnn again I'll rip you to scrap then have Knock Out put you back together so I can do it all over again then rip your spark out!" The seeker continued to scream at Brimstone who now looked completely terrified.

"Easy Starscream we need him alive to get information about the other Star Seekers and you need to take it easy after you just woke up from a coma." Ratchet told the seeker as Wheeljack came down the hall and saw them standing over a beaten up Brimstone.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." Said Wheeljack.

"You can take him to the brig while I help Starscream back to the medbay." Ratchet told him.

"Will do." Wheeljack agreed.

"But I'm fine." Starscream told them only to almost fall over. "On second thought maybe I will go lay back on the berth for awhile."

"You haven't fully regain your strength and equilibrium yet." Ratchet told him.

"Yet I still managed to beat up Brimstone." Starscream said with a smile. "Sorry if I over did it but that jerk was attacking my charge."

"I think you did great." Ratchet told the seeker. "But no more fights until you've fully recovered."

"Agreed." Starscream replied.

"Thanks for the save partner." DeAnn told her guardian. "I'm glad you woke up when you did."

"I think hearing you scream was what brought him out of it." Ratchet told her.

"Well my friend was in trouble and I had to save her." Starscream explained. "And by the way DeAnn you have a great singing voice."

* * *

Meanwhile Wheeljack had just gotten Brimstone to the brig. But the Star Seekers was trying to struggle with him. Not wanting to go in the cell.

"Hey don't make me call Starscream in here." Wheeljack threatened.

"No!" "Alright I'll be good!" Brimstone cried practically jumping into the cell not wanting to see the seeker again.

Wheeljack lock the prisoner in his cell then left the brig not being able to hold back laughter.

Right after leaving the brig he saw Knock Out, Steeljaw and Arcee all still trying to move Bulkhead out of the hallway.

"Heeve hou." "Heeve hou." They all kept saying. While Miko was now standing there taking pictures with her phone. And Shayna was standing there with Pixel trying her best not to laugh.

"I don't even wanna know." Wheeljack thought as he walked to his room.

Meanwhile Ratchet checked Starscream over and was glad to see that the seeker was going to make a full recovery after a few days of rest.

They decided to tell the others the good news in the morning right now it was late and they all needed to rest and recharge.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Since I missed so many updates I'm posting all the chapter of this story for you guys to make up for lost time. Hope you all enjoy them.**


	10. Always There

Chapter 9 Always There.

The next day everyone was relieved to learn Starscream was awake and ok.

Arcee was the first one in to see him she apologized for the fight they had and explained about the synthetic energon and they made up. And Starscream thanked her for saving him on Shatter and Drop Kick's ship because DeAnn had told him about it after Knock Out told her.

* * *

While those two were talking Knock Out had gone down to the brig to bring their prisoner his energon rashion but saw he wasn't in his cell. And just when he was about to sound the alarm he felt a blaster being pressed against his back.

"How did you get out?" Knock Out asked.

"I was able to override the locking mechanism on the cell." Brimstone explained as he continued to hold the blaster to Knock Out's spark chamber. "Now come along quietly or I'll kill you."

Knock Out had no choice but to do what the Star Seeker said. Knowing if he resisted right now he'd be killed. So was forced down the hallway trying desperately to think of a way out of his predicament.

When he noticed where Brimstone was going. He was heading right for the part of the base where the humans were. As soon as Knock Out realized this he started fighting Brimstone taking him by surprise and managed to make him drop the blaster which got kicked across the floor.

But unfortunately Brimstone was stronger then Knock Out and continued to have the upper hand as the two struggled. The Star Seeker now had the red sports car pinned down on the floor beating the scrap out of him.

Knock Out's optics were rolling to the back of his helm because Brimstone had the red medic dazed. When they suddenly head footsteps.

"Hey that's a different human then the one I chased last night." Brimstone hissed. "I'm gonna rip her apart!"

"No Shayna run!" Knock Out yelped as he saw who it was. Then Brimstone started after her but Knock Out who was still on the floor grabbed his legs as he grabbed his blaster that he ended up shooting part of the ceiling that caved in near where Shayna was running.

Luckily she was fine but it did end up blocking her path. There was now rubble keeping her from getting to safety. She would have to run the way Brimstone was currently coming from if she wanted to escape and didn't know how to get pass him.

Poor Knock Out had now been reduced to a crawl but was still fighting Brimstone desperate to protect his charge. And getting beaten up badly for his trouble. Then Brimstone started toward Shayna again Knock Out was down and trying desperately to get up and stop him but his body wouldn't obey all he could do was scream.

"No leave her alone!" "Don't hurt her!" "Please don't hurt her!" Knock Out begged as coolant tears were building in his optics. "No kill me instead!"

"No I think I'll let you watch as I crush her." Brimstone mocked. Knock Out still couldn't move but never in his life had he wanted so much to rip someone's spark out.

"No please don't!" Knock Out continued to plead.

Then all Knock Out could do was watch helplessly as Brimstone went after his charge who was trapped at a dead end.

Shayna saw Brimstone coming her way and she grabbed a rock and took a defensive stance she was hoping to hit him in the optic with it to distract him long enough to make a break for it and get help.

"Oh your actually going to try to fight back how cute." Brimstone mocked her. While Knock Out just kept screaming at him to leave her alone. Never had the cherry coloured transformer felt so helpless. He'd lost his best friend Breakdown during the war and now he was about to lose his human friend only this time was worse because Brimstone had made it perfectly clear we was going to force him to watch.

Brimstone started to reach for Shayna and in a panic she tossed the rock at him. It bounced off his helm then he fell over dead.

"What?!" Cried Shayna in complete shock not expecting what happened and was taken aback.

"Huh?!" Moaned an equally shocked Knock Out.

Then Wheeljack came from down the hallway and pulled one of his swords out of Brimstone's back that he'd thrown and had hit the Star Seeker right in the spark chamber with.

"Oh." "Yeah that makes a lot more sense." Said Shayna realizing what actually happened. "I was wondering how a little rock could kill a transformer."

"I was walking to the weapons locker when I saw Knock Out on the floor and Brimstone going after you and thought I'd better help." Wheeljack explained.

"Well thanks you stepped in just in time." Knock Out thanked him.

"Yeah thanks for the save." Shayna added. "Knock Out are you ok?" She then asked.

"Yeah I'm just glad your alright." He told her then tried to stand only to slump back down.

"Better get to the medbay." Shayna told her guardian. Then Wheeljack help Knock Out walk to the medbay.

* * *

Later at the medbay Ratchet said Knock Out was going to be fine after a bit of rest. Much to everyone's relief. And after Knock Out and Shayna explained what went down they agreed to fix the locking mechanisms so they wouldn't be so easy to override.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Brimstone earlier." Knock Out apologized to his charge. "I was totally useless back there maybe Wheeljack should be your guardian."

"Knock Out you were just out matched it happens to everyone and Wheeljack just showed up at the right time." Shayna told him.

"It's just I was so afraid I was gonna lose you back there." He said sadly.

"See that's what makes you perfect to be my guardian." She reassured him. "I saw how hard you were trying back there and I'm grateful for that." "And don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad partner." He told her with a little smile that she returned.

The team decided to take it easy and just relax knowing they had to stop the Star Seekers but after what they just went through decided they should give everyone time to recharge and would use it to think of a plan to stop the Star Seekers knowing Earth and Cybertron would neither one be safe as long as they were still a threat.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There's another one for you guys. Feel free to send feedback.**


	11. Trap

Chapter 10 Trap.

The next day Starscream was flying now that he was better he wanted to give his jet mode a work out.

But he suddenly picked up a Decepticon signal. So went to investigate it.

Once he arrived at the location he was surprised by what he saw. There was a purple and green seeker femme tied up in energon chains and gagged.

"Slipstream?" He said in shock as he ran over to free her. But suddenly Sandstorm and Cannonball opened fire on him. This was a trap set by the Star Seekers.

Starscream was now trying to fight back having managed to dodge both blast. But then when he dodged another shot from Sandstorm he didn't see Cannonball fire a blast at his spark.

He turned just in time to see it coming but right before it would have hit him he suddenly felt something else slam into him.

It was Slipstream who had managed toss herself into him and they both went off a cliff that was behind Starscream.

As both seekers plummeted to the ground the two Star Seekers got into a punch out with each other over who's fault it was that the two seekers had escaped.

* * *

Starscream woke up a while later having been knocked unconscious during the fall. He was in a river that was below the cliff it was shallow enough that he touched the bottom of it.

The first thing he did was look for Slipstream. He quickly spotted her laying in the middle of the river still in the energon chains.

He rushed over to her and got the gag off and saw her optics slowly come back online. They were dim and looked dazed.

"Are you gonna abandon me like you and the other Decepticons did on Junkion?" She asked weakly.

"I'm sorry about that Slipstream it wasn't my idea to leave you there it was Megatron's." He explained. "And that's in the past right now we need to get you some medical attention."

Then he got the energon chains off her and she started to stand up but fell back down and Starscream caught her before she hit.

And saw that she'd lost consciousness. He could tell she was hurt badly by how weak her optics looked and how her voice had sounded. And he could see where she had been shot in the midsection when she push him out of the way of that blast.

"This is Starscream I need an emergency ground bridge and for you to get the medbay ready your gonna have a patient." Starscream said over his com-link.

"No Knock Out it's not me!" He added before a ground bridge appeared. And he took Slipstream through it in a bridal carry.

* * *

They wasted no time getting her to the medbay where Ratchet and Knock Out both got to work.

While Starscream stayed in the waiting room. And explained to the others about the trap the Star Seekers had set using Slipstream as bait.

"Until we stop the Star Seekers we'll all have to be extra careful." Arcee said after Starscream finished telling them what happened.

Just then Knock Out came out and told them Slipstream was going to be fine.

Then Starscream was the first one back to see her.

* * *

She was awake and setting up on the berth. When Starscream came in.

"I never thought you'd become an Autobot Starscream." She told him.

"A lots changed since the war." He said to her. "I'm trying to make up for the wrong I did back then."

"You've changed and I think I like the new you." Said Slipstream. "I don't want anything to do with the Decepticons anymore."

"Why don't you join the Autobots then?" Starscream suggested.

"I think I will." She replied. "I want to make up for my past too."

"So how did the Star Seekers get you?" Asked Starscream.

"They found me after Junkion was destroyed I was injured and they took me aboard their ship and fixed me up only to make me their prisoner and just gave me enough energon to keep me alive." She explained.

"Until they took me out there to use as bait to lure another cybertronian there and then you came and you know the rest." She added.

"But why would they just want to kill or capture one cybertronian when they hate all of us?" Starscream asked.

"I don't know but they also have the Requiem Blaster and their planning to use it to destroy Earth then Cybertron." She added. "They created a super weapon with it."

"We have to stop them." Starscream told her. Then they called the others in and Slipstream told them what she'd just told Starscream.

And they all started making a plan to attack the Star Seeker's ship and stop them. When Slipstream said she heard a ticking sound. And Starscream heard it too.

And they realized it was coming from her then Knock Out opened Slipstream's subspace and everyone was horrified to see there was a bomb there that was counting down.

"That's why they used me as bait I'm so sorry I didn't know that was in me now your all in danger because of me." She said.

"Don't worry about that we just need to find away to get it off you without setting it off and stop the countdown." Starscream told her.

"No you guys need to bridge me away from the base so when it goes off it will only destroy me and no one else." Slipstream told them.

"Not gonna happen." Said Starscream as he went over to her. Then she suddenly felt something clamp over her servo and saw that Starscream had just cuffed himself to her with a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Starscream what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not going to abandon you again if they can't defuse the bomb I'm still staying with you." He promised her.

"Starscream." She said looking on the verge of coolant tears.

Knock Out and Ratchet got to work trying to figure out how to defuse the bomb or at least get it out of Slipstream without setting it off.

Fortunately they were able to get it out of Slipstream and now just had to get rid of it before it blew.

So they opened a ground bridge to a location where the bomb wouldn't hurt anyone and Knock Out and Ratchet rushed it to the other side.

But suddenly Ratchet was shoved back through it and they head it go off. It had gone off sooner then they expected it too and Knock Out had seen it about to blow and pushed Ratchet back through the ground bridge just in time.

Then everyone ran back through the ground bridge to make sure the Austin Martin was alright. And were worried when they saw him laying on the ground unmoving.

They all rushed over to the red sports car and were relieved to see he was ok and had managed to toss the bomb far enough not to have been caught in the blast. And had only fainted.

And got him back to base where Ratchet check him over and fortunately Knock Out was fine.

Then he opened his optics. "Is this the Allspark?" He asked.

"No Knock Out you haven't joined with it just yet." Ratchet told him. "And thanks for pushing me out of the way back there."

"Anytime." Knock Out said to him. "Oh scrap my paint job is a mess." He then complained after looking at himself and ran off to fix it. And everyone had to laugh.

* * *

Later after they had all calmed down they made a plan to get on the Star Seeker's ship and destroy to Requiem Blaster to save Earth and Cybertron and stop the Star Seekers once and for all.

They even called Bumblebee and his team to help. Who had just arrived through the ground bridge. And the whole team greeted them.

"Now let stop the Star Seekers and save Earth and Cybertron." Said Bumblebee.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There's another chapter down only to to go. Feel free to rate and review.**


	12. Battle Scares

Chapter 11 Battle Scares.

The next day Slipstream told them how to find the Star Seeker's ship.

The plan was two of them would sneak aboard the ship and destroy the Requream Blaster. While the others would fight them on the ground as a distraction.

Starscream and Knock Out would sneak aboard because they'd be the two the Star Seekers wouldn't expect.

The humans would stay at base as mission control and Slipstream would also stay at base in the medbay because she hadn't fully healed yet.

Starscream and Knock Out had just ground bridged on to the Star Seeker's ship. And were currently making their way to the ship's control room where the weapon was.

"So we go in destroy the Requimam Blaster and bridge back to base?" Asked Knock Out.

"Yeah that's pretty much the plan." Starscream replied.

"Well let's hurry up and do this I don't want to be on this ship any longer then I have too." Knock Out told Starscream.

"I hear you this place is really creepy." The seeker agreed. "It kind of makes the Nemisis look like a nursery."

"Kind of reminds me of when we made those Terrorcons when you had the bright idea to mix Synthetic Energon with Dark Energon." Said Knock Out.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." Starscream told him.

"In what universe?" Knock Out teased his friend.

"Let's just do this." Groaned Starscream tired of the conversation. "Your never gonna let me live that one down are you?"

"Nope." Knock Out said without missing a beet. Then the two continued down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base the humans were acting as mission control and Shayna and DeAnn both had to leave the room to look for Pixel because the minicon had just disappeared.

And no one knew where he went. So everyone at base were taking turns being mission control while the others looked for the minicon.

But they just couldn't find him.

"We better find Pixel or there's no telling how much trouble he could get into." Said Shayna.

"Yeah he's just like a little kid when it comes to doing stuff he's not supposed too." DeAnn added.

"I'm sure he's fine." Denny told them. He, Russel, Jack, Raf, Miko and Jack's Mom were all there to help.

"I found him he's doing mission control on the consul." Said Agent Simmons who had just walked in.

"That's not Pixel that's Fixit." Agent Fowler told him. "Pixel is red and smaller."

"I get all these transformers mixed up." Said Simmons.

Everyone just shook their heads and continued looking.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autobots on the ground were all fighting the Star Seekers and it was an all out war zone.

But they noticed their leader Thundertron wasn't there.

"Everyone be on guard I do not see Thundertron and fear he may be up to something." Optimus Prime said to the others.

"You heard Optimus stay alert." Bumblebee told his team.

Suddenly both Optimus and Bumblebee's com-links beeped. It was Knock Out.

"What is it Knock Out?" Asked Bumblebee.

"We found the Requimam Blaster but we can't destroy it with out destroying the whole ship but we found a ground bridge we can take to get off the ship when we blow it up." Knock Out explained.

"Only problem is the ground bridge doesn't have a way for us to lock on to a location so all we know is we'll come out somewhere on Earth so we'll contact you guys for another bridge when we come out." "So ready for us to pop up in some random area." He added.

"Our com-link don't work here so I had to go to another room and use the ship's communications system to contact you Starscream is currently waiting for me to get back so we can destroy the Requimam Blaster so I'm gonna go back...ahhh!.." Thay heard Knock Out scream followed by a roar then were cut off.

"Oh scrap what just happened?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I do not know but I fear both Knock Out and Starscream are in danger." Optimus told him. "We must find a way to contact them." But when those words were barely out of Optimus Prime's mouth he and Bumblebee both found themselves being forced to battle more of the Star Seekers along with the rest of their teams.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was waiting for Knock Out to get back so they could destroy the Requimam Blaster but was growing inpatient because it seemed like the red sports car had been gone forever.

"What did he do decide to buff his finish?" Thought Starscream. He was about to go get him when he heard pedsteps coming down the hallway.

"What kept you did you scratch your paint job?" Starscream teased until the door opened and his face fell when he saw Thundertron appear on the other side of it instead of the cherry colored medic he was expecting.

"Oh he's got more then a scratch." Hissed the leader of the Star Seekers.

Then Starscream felt his spark sink when Thundertron entered the room dragging an unconscious and badly injured Knock Out by the helm across the floor.

Knock Out's entire frame was covered in dents and gashes that were leaking energon, his headlights were shattered and his tires had been popped and some of his wires were exposed with sparks coming from them. But the most disturbing thing was a crack across his chestplates.

"What have you done?!" Hissed Starscream who was fighting back coolant tears of both geaf and rage.

"Relax your friend is still alive for the moment I just surprised him in the communications room then gave him an old fashion beat down." "Now step away from the Requimam Blaster or I finish him." Thundertron threatened pointing his arm cannon at Knock Out's helm.

Starscream didn't know what to do other then obey not wanting Thundertron to hurt Knock Out more then he already had.

Then Thundertron kicked Knock Out aside and aimed his arm cannon at Starscream.

Starscream quickly jumped forward and attack Thundertron as soon as his arm cannon wasn't aimed at Knock Out anymore.

And now the two were fighting hard Thundertron transformed into his Lion form and Starscream knew right away that this had been the form he used to attack Knock Out because the medic's energon still stained his claws.

Thundertron was now trying to rip Starscream apart. But the seeker was putting up a surprisingly good fight mainly because he was angry at Thundertron for hurting his best friend.

Thundertron manged to get Starscream pinned down on the floor. And the seeker could feel the claws of Thundertron's Lion from digging into where his ribcage would be if he was human. As he fought back a cry of pain.

But then Thundertron look up and spotted something on the Requimam Blaster. Starscream saw it too.

"Pixel what are you doing here?" The seeker asked the minicon who responded with a series of beeps.

"You snuck in in my subspace!" Starscream said in disbelief. "I can't believe you pulled a Miko."

"What is that minicon doing?!" Growled Thundertron.

"What he loves doing best pushing random buttons." Starscream answer him with a smirk seeing which button the minicon's digits happened to be hovering over.

"No not that one!" Thundertron cried as Pixel pressed it.

"It seems he's activated the selfdestruct sequence." Starscream smiled.

"No I have to stop it!" Thundertron yelled jumping off Starscream and running to try to save his ship and weapon.

Starscream wasted no time jumping to his peds and grabbed Pixel who had run over to where he was and he quickly put the minicon on his shoulder then he half dragged half carried Knock Out and activated the ground bridge and rushed through it.

* * *

Upon coming out on the other side of the ground bridge Starscream laid Knock Out on the ground and saw how bad his injuries actually were.

His gashes were really deep and he was still bleeding energon in several places upon looking closer Starscream saw that the crack on his chestplates was actually another slash mark and if he'd been slashed just one inch deeper it would have hit his spark.

Starscream could tell Knock Out needed medical attention fast if he was going to survive.

"This is Starscream I need an emergency ground bridge now!" He yelled into his com-link only to realize it wouldn't work because it had been damaged in his fight with Thundertron and Knock Out's com-link wasn't in good shape either.

"No." Starscream whispered as tears filled his optics. Knock Out was dying and he couldn't call for help or a ground bridge and didn't even know where they were.

"Pixel go try to find help." Starscream told the minicon who saluted him then ran off to look for help.

Starscream stayed to make sure no enemies found Knock Out.

"Come on doctor you have to survive this." Starscream practically begged him. But Knock Out remained unresponsive. And Starscream tried to move him as little as possible not wanting to accidentally add to his injuries.

"You'll survive this you have to I survived worse beatings then the one you just took you won't like what that did to you paint job but you'll recover and I'll help you fix it as good as new." Starscream told him.

Knock Out still didn't show any sign of waking.

"Please Knock Out you have to live through this I can't lose you your one of the only friends I had during the war your more like a brother to me really!" Said Starscream who was crying now.

"You helped me survive the war." Starscream sobbed. "You must pull through!" "I'm so sorry I should have gone with you to contact the rest of the team instead of waiting I should have gone with you and stood watch so Thundertron couldn't have surprised you like that."

"Knock Out I'm so sorry!" Starscream cried.

Then he suddenly heard pedsteps at first he felt relieved thinking help had arrived. But unfortunately it wasn't the case Thundertron step out of the bushes he had gotten through the ground bridge as well before his ship exploded.

"How touching and pathetic." He growled as he clapped mockingly.

Starscream aim his missiles at him. "Stay back!" The seeker growled.

But Thundertron was to fast and transformed into his Lion mode and attacked Starscream.

Before the seeker knew what hit him he was laying on the ground covered in scratchs and leaking energon.

"You really messed up my plans." Thundertron hissed as he changed back to his bot mode. "Now I'm going to make you pay for it."

"But first I have something to finish." He added darkly as he walked over to where Knock Out was laying and started kicking him.

"Leave him alone!" Starscream roared as he jumped to his feet and tackled Thundertron taking him by surprise.

To say the seeker was angry would be an understatement Starscream had never felt so much rage not even towards Megatron.

But Thundertron quickly regained the upper hand because Starscream was so mad at him he was fighting sloppy.

Thundertron change back to his Lion mode and tackled Starscream but felt something stab him in the midsection and realize to late that Starscream had wanted him to pounce on top of him so he could stab him with his servo.

"Bang!" Starscream growled as he fired a missile from close range into the wound he'd just inflicted killing Thundertron.

Then Starscream push the larger mech's body off him and got up and took three steps only to fall to the ground because he had been badly injured in the fight he was just in.

He tried to get back up but couldn't. All he could do was lay there as everything became dark and fuzzy and the last thing he saw was a mech walking over to where he was then he blacked out.

* * *

The mech stood over Starscream and also saw Knock Out laying there both of them badly injured. And the mech put a finger to his com-link.

"Optimus you should send a ground bridge to these cordnets and get the medbay ready a minicon alerted me to the situation." He said looking down at Pixel who was standing there looking nervously at both injured mechs. "Two of your men are injured."

"Starscream has changed I just saw the end of his fight with Thundertron and he fought just like a gladiator in the pits of Kaon the last move he pulled was not unlike something I would have." Said the mech. "I'm not sure I like that." "But I'm proud of him."

"I can't stay but here are the cordnets to the location hurry and get them to the medbay because they are both near death." The mech told Optimus over the com-link. "I'm glad to see that Starscream and Knock Out have both walked away from the Decepticon cause and are changing for the better just like I am." "Goodbye Librarian I hope to see you again in person sometime Orion Pax." He added before leaving.

Then the Autobots ground bridged to the location and rushed both Starscream and Knock Out to the medbay hoping they would both pull through.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **The epilogue is next hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Feel free to send feedback.**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Later that night Starscream woke up in the medbay and was surprised to see Red Alert instead of Ratchet.

"Glad to see your awake." The medic told him. "You took quite a beating but you'll make a full recovery just be sure to take it easy for a few days."

But before Red Alert could say anything else he was called out of the room. Something to do with Grimlock knocking over some equipment in the supplie room.

"What about Knock Out?" Asked Starscream but Red Alert was already gone.

But then he heard yelling from the other medbay down the hallway that sounded like arguing.

"Would you look at this!" He heard someone yell. "I mean would you just look at this!"

"I know but as a medic you should know you can't fix it tell you've fully heald." Starscream heard Ratchet scold someone.

"Just because I'm a patient right now doesn't mean I should look like one." Knock Out complained.

"Don't make me sedate you." Ratchet told him.

Starscream walked down the hallway just in time to see Knock Out fold his arms and lean back on the berth not looking at all happy.

"I guess it's ture that doctors make the worst patients." Starscream chuckled.

"Starscream glad to see your ok." Knock Out told the seeker upon him seeing him. "Can you believe what Thundertron did to me?"

"Starscream you shouldn't be up yet you haven't fully healed back to the berth." Ratchet told him as he practically dragged the seeker to the other medbay. And they could hear Knock Out laughing the whole time.

"Both of you behave and don't make me breakout the wrenches." Ratchet told them both.

* * *

Later when the two of them had healed Starscream and Knock Out came to the main room of the base and everyone was glad to see them.

And they were happy to see their human friends Shayna and DeAnn with Pixel.

The minicon beeped happily upon seeing that Starscream and Knock Out were both ok having been worried about them.

"It's good to see you two Pixel." Knock Out told him.

"You did a great job back there." Starscream said to the minicon. Then told the others how Pixel had pretty much saved the day by hitting the selfdestruct button and destroying the Star Seeker's ship along with the Requimam Blaster.

"Guess it's a good thing he didn't break his habitat of pushing buttons." Knock Out laughed.

"You hear that your a hero Pixel." Shayna told him.

"Yeah good job." DeAnn chimed in.

Pixel just beep happily.

Then the rest of the team came in and explained that all the surviving Star Seekers had been sent to Cybertron to be taken into custody. Which everyone was glad to hear.

They were all relieved to not have to worry about them anymore.

"By the way thanks for helping me back there Starscream." Knock Out told him. "You really saved me."

"Anytime." Starscream told his best friend. "I know you'd do the same for me." Then they shook hands.

And the team had a party to celebrate the victory.

* * *

Later that night Starscream used the ground bridge to go to the spot where he had fought Thundertron earlier.

And found a mech standing there looking up at the night sky.

"Optimus told me you were the one who saved me and Knock Out earlier thank you." Starscream said to his former master.

"It was the minicon who led me to you." Megatron explained. "And I'm thinking that you didn't come here only to thank me."

"I came here to ask you to join the Autobots with us." Starscream told him.

"Not yet." Megatron replied. "I still have a lot I need to do first but perhaps someday."

"I look forward to that day." Starscream told him.

"Starscream I saw the last part of your fight with Thundertron and I saw a lot of myself in you but not in a good way." Said Megatron.

"I want you to promise me that you won't go back to being a Decepticon and that you won't ever become the monster I was." Megatron added.

"I promise." Starscream agreed.

"I think you will make a fine Autobot." Megatron told Starscream before flying off in his cybertronian jet mode. "I'm proud of you."

"I look forward to the day Megatron joins us too." Said Optimus who walked over having just come through the ground bridge. "Let's return to base."

"I think I might stay a bit longer it's a pretty night." Starscream told him. Optimus nodded in approval and went back to base telling Starscream to call when he was ready for a ground bridge.

But just then Slipstream came through the ground bridge and said she wanted to enjoy the night too because she was still getting used to being on Earth.

Then the two seekers transformed into their jet modes and went for a flight and ended up having a race with each other in their jet modes.

Then Knock Out came through the ground bridge and watched the two seekers fly in their jet modes. He was glad that they had all become Autobots he and his friends had come a long way from being Decepticons and he felt like they had finally redeemed themselves.

And he felt happy.

 **The End.**

 **Well that's it guys hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
